1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to toiletry transport devices and more particularly pertains to a new toiletry transport device for storing and transporting toiletries in a compact and organized manner.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a container having a bottom panel and a flexible perimeter wall extending upwardly from a perimeter edge of the bottom panel defining an interior space. A divider is positioned in the interior space. The divider defines a plurality of compartments in a bottom of the interior space. A top portion of the perimeter wall extends upwardly from the divider. A plurality of pouches is provided wherein each pouch is positionable in a selectable one of the compartments in the interior space. The top portion of the perimeter wall is foldable into an overlapping closed position over the pouches when the pouches are positioned in the interior space. Each pouch has an opening. A plurality of caps is provided. Each cap is couplable to a selectable one of the pouches wherein the opening in the pouch is closed. A clip is provided. The clip is couplable to the top portion of the perimeter wall when the top portion is in the closed position wherein the clip holds the top portion in the closed position.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.